


Pitch And Bunny

by Furux (TralcentOblivion)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dream Sand People, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TralcentOblivion/pseuds/Furux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for Hannah in which I am now posting because I forgot to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch And Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escavatedanastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/gifts).



Bunny groaned, his head was killing him and his arms felt numb as if they were asleep. He opened his eyes expecting the brightness of Warren but instead saw darkness. Bunny was confused as to what happened, did he pass out in a shack or in a tunnel?

 

"Oh good, you're awake." A family voice spoke.

 

"Pitch, is that you? Let me go or else I've give you a bloody beatin'." Bunny threatened.

 

"Aww, don't tell me you forgot what today was, did you?" Pitch asked coyly.

 

Bunny blinked, or at least he think he did. It was too dark to even tell. "Is it, the 6th already?"

 

"Ohoh yes." Pitch chuckled. Bunny groaned, he couldn't believe that he had forgetting the date. Back then when Bunny and Pitch were in good terms they made a deal that every hundred years they would have an entire month of nothing but sexual activities. Of course since they became enemies they hadn't done it for a while, so it confused Bunny as to why he was capturing him now and doing this.

 

"Why now all of a sudden?" Bunny asked, he was genuinely confused.

 

"Well after a few centuries one gets lonely and...backed up." Pitch hesitated. Bunny couldn't help but to snort, it was funny to him knowing that the Boogeyman hadn't been laid in that long.

 

"Quiet! I don't plan to do anything to your physically today. At least, not with my hands." Pitch laughed. Pitch snapped his fingers and the room was slightly laminated. It was still dark by bright enough so Bunny could see a few feet in front of him.

 

"I'll be in the corner watching, pleasuring myself while you have your dignity stripped away."

 

Bunny was confused again, he knew that Pitch was dominate but he didn't think he'd do anything like this. Pitch snapped his fingers once again and two figures appeared in front of him. They were two humanoid shadows, larger than Bunny and with no clothes on, but they had no facial features.

 

"Tease him for me my lovelies. Make him squirm and beg for release." Pitch ordered.

 

Each shadow went to the side of Bunny, stroking his body. Bunny felt a shiver of pleasure run up his body as the sensual, cold, sand textured hands touched him.

 

One of them started to move it's hands down toward Bunny's crotch. He was starting to get erect as he felt the shadow's hands start to stroke him slowly. It felt like sandpaper grinding on his dick but it was oddly pleasurable. The other sand-being was busy by capturing Bunny in a kiss. The kiss didn't feel like sand but like an actual person, he didn't even feel the sand on his lips.

 

Bunny stopped to groan as the sand-being started to pump faster, make him leak precut onto the floor. It wasn't long until he came harshly onto it's face, leaving a white stain on the black sand.

 

Bunny huffed, he was out of breath as his climax struck him harshly. "There, is that it?"

 

"Oh no, I plan to keep this going all night." Pitch said, he was busy pleasuring himself at the sight of Bunny being used like this. He turned to the sand-beings who were just standing there, "Be more rough this time."

 

Both were in front of him, one on their knees while the other was standing. The one standing materialized a baton and slapped it in it's hand. Bunny gulped when he knew he was gonna feel a hell of a lot of pain. The one on it's knees traced it's tongue on the tip of Bunny's erection, slowly getting him harder.

 

"C'mon Pitch, can't we just call this a day?" Bunny moaned as the sand-being continued to tease him.

 

There was no response but instead a snap and the baton hit his chest. Bunny groaned in pain, he wasn't sure about the conflicting feelings of pleasure and pain he was experiencing. The baton stuck him over and over in different spots while the other sand-being started to deepthroat him.

 

He came again, this time in the sand-beings throat. "I don't think I can keep doing this Pitch. A guy can only go a few times with having an orgasm in a row, I don't know how I'll hold up."

Bunny whined.

 

"Good, I intend to break you." Pitch laughed. He snapped again, the baton disappeared and Bunny was repositioned. He was now in the middle of the room, still chained to the floor with cuffs on his arms and legs. One sand-being was behind him with another bent in front of him.

 

Bunny felt like passing out. "Go on, do it." Pitch assured him.

 

Bunny grabbed the ass of the sand-being in front of him and began to grind on it. He slowly inserted himself into it, not knowing if this thing felt pain.

 

"Don't hold back, those are emotionless and they can only feel pleasure, not pain." Pitch told him.

 

Bunny took this and began to pick up the pace and thrust into it roughly. He could've sworn the thing was moaning. Meanwhile the one behind him was already positioning itself behind him, ready to go in.

 

It went in roughly, making Bunny stop for a moment. Instead of waiting it just went again. Bunny felt himself hurting from behind but he felt a shock and it instantly turned into pleasure. Bunny moaned loudly as it kept going. The one in front of him started to move itself to where it was doing the work. Meanwhile Bunny stood there in complete ecstasy, his tongue was hanging out and he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

He felt himself cum inside the sand-being, this was probably the biggest load out of all of them. "Okay, I'm done as well." Pitch spoke. He snapped once more and the sand-beings got in front of him. They started to jack off in front of Bunny who was on the floor in exhaustion. The both came onto his face, their masculine voice moaned and spoke as they finished, "thank you for letting us feel pleasure, Master." And then they disintegrated into sand onto the floor. Bunny was on the floor, looking up at Pitch who approached him.

  
"Now wasn't that fun? And tomorrow we can continue this. Until then, little Bunny." He laughed and exited the room, leaving Bunny in the dark and musty smelling room. 


End file.
